Game of Thrones: Children Grow up so Fast
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A collection of small oneshots, showing Catelyn's thoughts and feelings as she witnesses important events in her children's lives, events which show them growing up and lead her to reflect on how much time has passed; and how quickly too. Pairings are Robb/Talisa, Sansa/Podrick, Arya/Gendry and Bran/Meera.
1. Robb

**Game of Thrones: Children Grow Up So Fast**

First chapter of a new modern AU Game of Thrones story; a collection of short one-shots, from Catelyn's POV mainly as she witnesses crucial events in her children's lives as they grow up and her reflections on how time never stands still. Anyway, enjoy; first chapter will focus on Robb, then we'll go through the rest of the children in descending age order.

Robb's age in this chapter is 21.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Robb**

Catelyn Stark couldn't help but smile; today was a special day after all. Her son, Robb Stark, the eldest of her five children, was getting married. He was getting married to his college girlfriend; Catelyn had only met the girl, at most, five times. Yet she couldn't help but smile whenever she saw the way Robb looked at Talisa Maegyr.

It had been a surprise to hear of Robb dating Talisa, who had shown up at Robb's university as a foreign exchange student from Volantis. Yet now, here they were, about to get married; Catelyn couldn't help but smile, even if inside, she felt a little sad.

"Cat." She turned to her husband Eddard Stark.

She smiled. "Yes Ned?"

He gently took her head. "Let's go and see Robb, before the ceremony starts, he should be nearly ready."

Catelyn nodded and together they did just that. They soon found Robb in a side room; that had been set aside for him as a dressing room. He was carefully checking himself in the mirror, straightening his tie for probably the fiftieth time that day.

"Robb." Cat said gently, getting his attention.

He turned to face them, smiling. "Mum, dad; it's good to see you…Well, this is it."

They nodded and hugged him.

Cat smiled sadly. "I can hardly believe it, you're getting married."

Ned smiled and gently put his arm around his wife as Robb grinned.

"I know; it's great." He replied.

Catelyn couldn't help but smile along with them. In fact, from that moment one, the smile barely left her face throughout the ceremony. It was only as Robb and Talisa kissed; sealing their marriage; that she let out a barely audible sigh.

' _Oh Robb; it feels like only yesterday I gave birth to him, held him in my arms…'_ She thought with a touch of bittersweet happiness. _'Now he's a grown man, married, ready to start his own family.'_

Catelyn knew that this wouldn't be the last time she felt like this; not when her other children were still growing up too.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Sansa

**Game of Thrones: Children Grow Up So Fast**

Next chapter of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: LOL, well yeah, why not :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it was sweet.  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
**

Now onto the story; this time, the focus is on Sansa; two years have passed since Robb's wedding so in this Sansa would be around 20.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Sansa**

Catelyn Stark hummed gently to herself as she finished with the dish she was making. While the Stark family was rich enough for servants, they rarely employed them; preferring to do things themselves. Also, even if any had been present, Catelyn would have insisted on cooking herself; it was an activity she found joy in after all.

' _Two years, it's been two years since Robb and Talisa were married.'_ She thought to herself.

Ever since the wedding, Robb and Talisa had stayed in touch and therefore; Catelyn knew and was looking forward to eventually becoming a grandmother. Their latest message had announced Talisa's pregnancy. However, that wasn't all that was on Catelyn's mind.

She glanced over at the phone. _'No phone call yet, I wonder…I hope everything is going okay.'_

She was thinking about her eldest daughter, Sansa, the second eldest of her five children. Just recently Sansa had moved out of the house, moving in with her boyfriend, Podrick Payne. She was also, today, attending an interview for what could possibly be her first job.

She had promised to phone her mother afterwards, to let her know how she had got on. Catelyn was nervous about this, hoping her daughter would be alright. It had in fact been that news which led to her cooking, to take her mind off things.

Finally when the phone rang, Catelyn almost dropped what she was holding; but recovered and put it down gently. She hurried over and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

Her heart lifted as Sansa's excited voice came from the other end. "Mum, it's me…I; I did it; I got the job."

Catelyn smiled widely as she replied. "That's great sweetie; well done. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks mum." Sansa replied enthusiastically.

They talked back and forth about the job; both sounding cheerful. Yet inside, Catelyn felt that strange mixture of happiness and melancholy; the same feeling she had felt at Robb's wedding.

' _My sweet girl; my eldest daughter; I can hardly believe it, her first real job.'_ She thought to herself. _'She's a grown woman now; ready to make her way in the world. Oh, where does the time go; it doesn't feel that long since she was playing with her dolls.'_

All the same she smiled; proud that yet another of her children was growing up.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Arya

**Game of Thrones: Children Grow Up So Fast**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy; this time it is Arya, who is finding her first apartment, her first taste of independence. This chapter may be longer than the others, that's because it was the first one planned, the one the idea originated from. Was originally just going to be this chapter but then I wanted to add in the other Stark siblings.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: It sure does; although...rather cruel joke.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
jean d'arc: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it does.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
wazzup11: Thanks; who else would be next, I told you I'm doing it in descending age order.**

Now onto the story; just a note, Arya is 18 here.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Arya**

Catelyn smiled as she finished breakfast; pondering on the day ahead. She never heard the approaching footsteps, but heard the kitchen door open and knew who it was. Only one person in the house could move that quietly. Sure enough, her third child, the youngest daughter, Arya, entered. Catelyn bit her lip; her relationship with Arya over the years had been tense on occasion

Things were gradually getting better, both due to Cat coming to accept Arya for who she was at last and Arya making the effort to understand her mother's view; displaying more patience rather than simply snapping and losing her temper. Catelyn noticed that Arya was smiling, looking happy.

"Hi mum, I was wondering, are you busy this afternoon?" She asked.

Catelyn smiled and shook her head. "No, is there something you need?"

Arya nodded and explained. "I was wondering, if you'd like to come and see an apartment with me. I really like this one and I'm hoping to buy it. But I thought you'd like to see it first."

"I'd love to sweetie; that won't be any trouble." Catelyn replied happily.

She had known Arya had been apartment hunting for a while, but she had never asked her to come with her; or asked for her opinion. It had been a by-product and a lingering issue of how they had drifted apart, but luckily Cat saw this as a sign things were on the mend again. So they made the arrangements before Cat left for work.

The drive was quiet; now she had her own car; Arya was a much more careful driver Catelyn noticed. She still recalled that unfortunate fiasco with Jon's car last year. When they arrived the realtor welcomed them and seemed to have no trouble leaving them alone in the apartment, he also knew Arya by name.

"So, you've been here a few times?" Catelyn guessed.

Arya nodded; smiling widely. "Yeah, I really like this place; what do you think?"

Catelyn looked around; it was a good place; big enough for Arya, with a guest bedroom, good sized individual bathroom. Arya explained to her about the nearby stores and where she would be putting everything; some of it things Catelyn didn't even know her daughter owned.

' _She'll also be not that far from home, closer than Sansa and Robb at least.'_ Catelyn noted before realizing something else. "You're also quite close to Gendry's shop."

Gendry was Arya's boyfriend, a man five years her senior; that had been the major point of contention between them; thankfully smoothed over now.

Still Arya blushed at her mother's statement. "Mum!"

"It's true; I know he'll be staying here a few times too." Catelyn added; stopped as Arya's face went even redder. "Sorry Arya; I just…I'm really proud of you; and happy for you."

Arya smiled again and Catelyn marvelled how grown up she was; moving out to live on her own, at an even younger age than Sansa and Robb had.

' _Still it feels so weird, so…sad that Arya is going to live on her own now.'_ She thought to herself. _'Another of my babies has grown up; things will feel so…empty at home.'_

Still; she was truly happy for her daughter and still felt there was hope for them both to get closer.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Bran

**Game of Thrones: Children Grow Up So Fast**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, they may not have the closest relationship in the series, but they are still mother and daughter :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Well, at least you enjoyed it :)  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them :)  
jean d'arc: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah well, all the other pairings in this are hinted at or mentioned too :)  
tayte590: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story; just a note, Bran's age in this is 17.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Bran**

Catelyn bit her lip; worried.

"Now you're sure you'll be alright?" She asked. "You're sure that…?"

Her fourth child, second son Bran Stark rolled his eyes, smiling.

"I'll be fine mum, trust me." He said calmly.

He shook his head; he couldn't understand why his mother was getting so worked up.

He then calmly explained. "Mum, please, relax, I don't know why you're worried, it's just driving lessons."

Catelyn sighed softly. "It's your first driving lesson Bran. I'm just worried, I mean, what if something goes wrong."

"Mum, I'll be fine; Meera's taking me remember; she'll make sure everything's alright."

Catelyn nodded slowly; Meera Reed was the daughter of Howland Reed, a good friend of Ned's. She was also Bran's girlfriend, like Arya and Gendry there was a five year age gap; Meera being five years older than Bran.

Luckily there hadn't been any drama like Arya's relationship with Gendry, as their relationship had been revealed after that. So it wasn't as much as a shock. At that moment the door open and Ned walked in. He took one look and smiled; seeing right away what was going on.

"Come on now Cat; you're worrying over nothing." He said calmly.

Bran just smiled as Catelyn sighed and nodded. "I guess, I guess you're right."

Ned nodded before turning to Bran. "Well, that's Meera here Bran, are you ready?"

Bran nodded; standing up. "Yeah. Alright, I'll see you when I get back."

With that he left; Catelyn walked over to the window and watching, smiling as she watched Bran get into Meera's car and they drove away.

' _My little man; no my son…There he is, ready to drive, growing up.'_ She thought fondly. _'That's another one, all grown up…It's just Rickon now; I wonder when he will…'_

She shook her head; instead focusing on the present, on Bran and how he was growing up; just like his older siblings. Once again that strange mixture of pride and melancholy stirred inside her as she watched Bran and Meera driving away.

She turned her gaze towards the cupboard, to a small box on the top shelf; it held the toy cars Bran had played with as a child. Catelyn smiled, remembering when he had played with them. Now he was all grown up, learning to drive a proper car; how quickly things changed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Rickon

**Game of Thrones: Children Grow Up So Fast**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: Well, shouldn't be surprising, remember, she loves all her children but does tend to favour Bran a bit :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, a sweet little thing; to show how hard it is for Cat to let go, but she does.  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: LOL; possibly very true :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah it's a touching moment, glad you liked the pairing :)  
**

Now onto the story, Rickon's age; 13.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Rickon**

Catelyn sighed sadly; the day had arrived. She was sitting with Ned and their youngest son, Rickon, eating breakfast. Today was the day Rickon was due to start high school; a big occasion.

' _He's grown so much, he's so tall now; taller than me.'_ She thought sadly. _'Gods, for so long he was the baby of the family, but now, can't call him that now.'_

She smiled as she turned towards Rickon. "Do you have all your books?"

Rickon nodded.

"Yes mum; I've got everything." He told her happily.

Ned laughed. "You look excited, looking forward to new school?"

Rickon nodded again.

"Yeah."

Catelyn smiled again. "Now remember; you have to be kind to the teachers and your peers."

Rickon sighed. "I get it mum, don't worry; I know."

Catelyn smiled and as they finished and stood up she hugged Rickon.

"I'm proud of you Rickon; you're going to do great."

Rickon squirmed in his mother's grasp. "Mum; c'mon this is…"  
She let him go. "Sorry; well, let's go."

He nodded and they left the house together. Catelyn sighed as she observed him walking towards the car, ready to head for his first day at high school.

' _He's going to the next big stage of his life; the last one, that's all of them, growing so fast.'_ She thought sadly. _'Time passes by so quickly; it's, it's not, it's a proud but sad moment, seeing all your children grown up.'_

She smiled at that thought as she joined Ned and Rickon in the car; driving off and heading for Rickon's new school.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
